The Deep Secret of Jasmine's Past
by JasmineJafarWorld666
Summary: A what if. Jafar is Jasmine's biological father. So Jasmine gives up on being a princess and moves in with Jafar and relives her childhood. No bad comments please!


This story starts with Jasmine asleep in her bed at the palace. Everything was peaceful. She was having one heck of a dream:

In this dream, Jasmine is a little girl about 1-2 years of age unable to talk. She was asleep in her crib. She awoke, but not to the sultan. No. The face she saw was the face of Jafar. In this dream, Jafar was her father.

Jafar picked her up out of her crib, dressed her, fed her, and took her to the park to play. Jafar socialized with many other parents of children Jasmine's age. He talked for hours about how beautiful and amazing the child he was raising was while Jasmine played with the other boys and girls. She was having such a happy time and having many great days at preschool. Jafar had also cooked her dinner, read her bedtime stories about princesses, the ones Jasmine had always thought about growing up to be. Jafar also tucked her in and sang her a lullaby every night. Everything was perfect.

But one day, Jafar snuck out of their home with a staff and a parrot named Iago. With these tools, he performed some magic that the town had defined as illegal. Jafar was then arrested for the illegal activity he had performed. The town did not notify Jasmine because they figured she would be too young to understand her father was going to jail. There was also no one else in the house Jafar and Jasmine lived in. Jafar's wife, Marcella, had passed away giving birth to Jasmine.

Jasmine was then sent to an orphanage, but she was told by the orphanage people that she was going to Disney World. About a day later, a man dressed in yellow wearing a big round yellow hat with a tall blue feather and a big thick white beard walked into the orphanage. This man was none other than the sultan of Agrabah. And he had come to claim Jasmine. His wife, too, had passed away giving birth; only her child had passed away with her.

Jasmine, of course, had no clue what was going on. Her new father just introduced himself and right away, and Jasmine believed him. He was the one who had taught her to talk and raised her as the princess of Agrabah. He had also sent her to the most expensive school in all of Agrabah. It was almost as if Jafar had never been in Jasmine's life at all. That is until he got let out of prison 8 years later, his punishment performing a lifetime of community service as the sultan's grand vizier.

Jafar recognized the face from the moment he saw Jasmine. What was his daughter doing being raised by the sultan? He tried talking to the sultan. He knew very well that what Jafar was saying was true, but he couldn't let his daughter fall into the hands of a former prisoner before she may take on what is his. So no matter how hard Jafar tried to take Jasmine into his hands, the answer would always be no.

Jasmine on the other hand, had only recognized Jafar as the grand vizier. The sultan had always been her father- at least that's what she remembered…

* * *

When Jasmine awoke, she began thinking hard about her dream. "What if this really was her past? Could Jafar have been my biological father?" Jasmine thought.

The next morning, she asked her father, "Father, I want to learn more about my past."

"Well, my daughter has every right to learn," smiled the sultan. Underneath his smile, he had a worried thought. "Oh, no! What if this is the day she finds out I'm not her real father?" he thought to himself.

"Jasmine, I have a confession to make," the sultan began. "I am not your real father!"

Jasmine gasped. Was her dream real? Was it trying to tell her something about her past?

"How could you not be my father after all those good times we had?" asked Jasmine.

"I took you into my arms after your real father was arrested for his illegal magic," her father answered. "You weren't really at Disney World; you were at the town orphanage."

Jasmine started to cry. She had learned her biggest family secret. "Who is my real father?" Jasmine asked.

"You are not going to like this, princess," the sultan answered.

"Don't call me princess. I can't be a princess if you aren't my father," Jasmine cried.

"Your biological father is Jafar," the sultan just let the truth slip right out of his mouth and then shut his eyes and plugged his ears.

"What?!" exclaimed Jasmine with frustration. "How can this be? How can a man so evil be my actual father? After he so violently killed Aladdin!"

"It's true, dearest, I am just your legal guardian trying to protect you from the dark side," the sultan sadly explained.

Jasmine had then ran up to her room in tears and began packing her bags. She stormed out of the palace with an angry look on your face. "Goodbye, sir! I don't know what to call you now if you're not my father!" she screamed as she slammed the palace door shut.

* * *

She made her way to the cabin Jafar had been staying in after her father (guardian I should say) kicked him out after his murderous scene with Aladdin. She slowly knocked on the door.

A drunken voice called "I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Geez! What the heck do you want, you rotten punks?" He opened the door to look around for the kids.

He saw nothing until he heard a voice quietly say "Father."

"Father? I ain't nobody's father!" Jafar said puzzled.

"Father, it's me, your daughter, Jasmine," she then said.

Jafar stood there for a brief amount of time and then finally said "Jasmine! You- you've came back to me! After all these years! Why do you have bags?"

"Because I want to live with my real father, not some guy passing himself off as my father just to raise a princess," Jasmine answered.

Jafar still looked confused for a moment, but then he opened his arms.

"Jasmine! Come here and give your daddy a hug!" Jafar began to cry.

And within seconds, Jasmine ran into Jafar's arms and hugged him. Now Jasmine was crying also.

* * *

For the next few years, Jasmine had been staying with Jafar and not worrying about her duties as a princess. With Jafar as her father, she felt free, like she could be herself. A lot of boys still liked her even though she wasn't a princess anymore. She had taken quite awhile to adjust to Jafar being her father, but that going on, she and Jafar had been re-living a good number of lost moments as father and daughter.

But one night, Jasmine found a box labeled "Things to Forget." She opened it and found a photo album labeled "Save for when Jasmine marries me!" She opened the photo album and saw literally the things she saw in her dream the other night. Photos of Jasmine when she was a little girl. One photo of herself playing with the other little boys and girls, a photo of Jafar tucking her into bed, a photo of Jafar feeding her breakfast, a photo of Jafar reading her a story, and a photo of Jasmine sitting in Jafar's lap smiling. But why would Jafar save these for when she marries him? Why would Jafar want to marry his daughter?

She went to find Jafar.

"Father, what is this?" she asked him.

"Oh, these? These are just some lost memories that I just recovered," Jafar answered.

"But what is the meaning of this?" Jasmine asked pointing to the label on the front.

"Let me explain," Jafar began. "When the sultan claimed you as his daughter, I was out of the picture, and that meant to me that I could be as attracted to you as possible and that I could marry you. But I was going to show you these just to surprise you when you were clueless about who you had just married! But I don't need to do that anymore because you have just uncovered a deep family secret, and you are still living with me, but I just can't marry you. But that doesn't matter because we are related anyway!"

Jasmine gave her father a very confused look. "OK, let's just forget this," she laughed.

"OK, princess," Jafar laughed with her.

"I'm not technically a princess anymore," Jasmine said.

"You can still be a princess if you want," said Jafar. "Of this household at least!"

And they lived happily ever after! (they need to think of a new way to end stories)


End file.
